


Something Worth Getting Used To

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Runes, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “What happened?” Eileen asked. “Why are you so jumpy?”Sam shrugged, though she could see the worry in his eyes. “I don’t know,” he said. “That witch… he threw something at my feet and then all of a sudden, I was just overtaken by fear. And now… I’m scared of everything.”Sam gets cursed on a hunt, but thankfully, Eileen is there to help him.





	Something Worth Getting Used To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firefly124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy this! <333
> 
> (Note on the dialogue: text in quotes refers to spoken/spoken & signed dialogue; text in italics refers to signed dialogue. Unfortunately, I do not speak ASL, so signed dialogue is written much closer to how it would be spoken in English than how it would actually be signed in ASL)

Eileen was still getting used to regularly working with another hunter. She hadn’t grown up hunting with someone else 24/7 or spent years hunting with a partner like Sam and Dean had. She teamed up with other hunters periodically, but it was never long-term, not until she met the Winchesters. Most of the time, it was pretty great – being able to split up work, having someone to brainstorm cases and fight monsters with… it hadn’t taken her long to adapt, to get used to working with another person. However, there was one thing she _hadn’t_  gotten used to yet: working with someone she cared deeply about. Maybe even loved (not that she was ready to put that thought into words). And in particular, worrying about him.

Sam was incredibly capable, obviously. He and Dean and Castiel lived up to their hunter reputations, and she’d learned a lot from working with him. However, that didn’t stop her from worrying, especially when she learned about all the times the three of them had died and been brought back to life. The Winchesters were slowly getting better in terms of their codependency, but she couldn’t deny that a not-insignificant part of her regularly worried that Sam would do something reckless to save Dean, or vice versa.

A hand on her arm brought Eileen back to the present. It was early in the morning, and she and Sam were standing in front of the door to an abandoned house where they suspected a witch had been squatting while seeking revenge against everyone he thought had wronged him recently. Sam had just finished picking the lock, and they entered together, stepping lightly. Eileen glanced around, taking note of the faded yellow wallpaper and lack of lighting. The house wasn’t in terrible shape, but it was clear that it hadn’t been taken care of for a few years at least. To her left, she could see into what was probably once the living room. There was a sleeping bag on one side, and the main window was broken and shards of glass littered the dirty carpet. On a makeshift table lay a few assorted items: three knives, a lump of cheese, a cage with two mice inside, and what looked suspiciously like a human femur.

She nudged Sam’s arm and made a face. _Gross_.

Sam nodded. _You check upstairs?_

Eileen nodded and pulled out her gun, holding it ready in front of her as she climbed the stairs to the hallway above. There were four doors along the hall, and she got to work checking behind them. One was an empty closet, one was once a bathroom but, like the rest of the house, no longer appeared to have running water, and the other two were bedrooms. All were empty and there was no sign of anyone having lived in them recently. It seemed that the witch stayed on the first floor.

As Eileen made her way down the stairs again, she saw a sudden flash of white light and then, barely a second later, Sam was rushing back into the foyer and out the front door. When she glanced back to the living room, there was a slender, dark-haired man standing in the doorway. He glanced up, noticing her for the first time, and glared. His lips started moving, but he wasn’t speaking English, and when he bent to grab what looked like a small piece of wood, she fired her gun. He fell to the ground, and after a minute, she lowered it. Cautiously, she walked over to where he lay and poked the piece of wood with her boot. There was a strange symbol carved into it, one that was vaguely familiar, though she couldn’t quite place it. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of it, figuring she could look it up later.

When Eileen had checked the house and made sure that any threat was gone, and her adrenaline spike started to wear off, she had a moment to consider Sam’s strange behavior. He was a seasoned hunter who’d faced far more serious threats than the average witch; it was very much out of character for him to get scared so easily and run. The witch must have done something to him, possibly using that symbol carving.

Eileen was still contemplating this when she reached the car, which was why she didn’t realize until she tried to open the passenger side door and found it locked that Sam was sitting in the car, alone, doors locked. She knocked on the window and he startled. She gestured to the door handle and he pointed to the driver’s seat before leaning across the console to unlock the door. Confused, Eileen crossed to the other side and climbed in behind the steering wheel.

“You want me to drive?” she asked slowly, making sure she was understanding correctly.

Sam nodded and handed her the key.

Eileen took the key and turned on the ignition. She didn’t mind driving; it was just unusual for Sam to ask her to drive his car, especially because they were only an hour’s drive from the bunker and there was no reason that Sam couldn’t drive. Clearly, something had happened in that house, though apparently she’d have to wait until they were back in the bunker to find out what.

\---

By the time they returned to the bunker, the drizzle of rain that had started not long after they left had turned into a full-fledged storm. The rain was now pouring down and lightning flashed across the sky every minute or so. After ten minutes of feeling Sam jump every time lightning flashed, Eileen had finally grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled it onto her lap while she drove. Her fingers were a little numb from how hard he was squeezing them, but it was better than being startled every time lightning lit the darkening sky.

After grabbing their bags from the trunk, Sam followed Eileen inside the bunker. He was still being unusually quiet, and, finally, after he’d refused to go anywhere without a light on and been startled by the toaster, refrigerator, and flame from the burner on the stove, she couldn’t hold back.

“What _happened_?” she said, plating the grilled cheese sandwiches she’d just made. “Why are you so jumpy?”

Sam shrugged, though she could see the worry in his eyes. “I don’t know,” he said. “That witch… he threw something at my feet and then all of a sudden, I was just overtaken by fear. And now… I’m scared of everything.”

“I recognized that symbol,” Eileen said as she set their plates down. “I’ve seen it before, but I don’t remember where.”

“I didn’t even get a glimpse of it,” Sam said.

Eileen pulled out her phone and pulled up the picture she’d taken. Sam studied it for a minute.

“Looks like some kind of sigil,” he said. “I don’t recognize it, though.”

“We can research it after lunch,” Eileen replied, and Sam nodded.

_Okay_.

\---

Three hours and five books later, Eileen found the symbol. She nudged Sam’s foot with hers, and he looked up.

_I found it!_

Sam’s face brightened. “Thank god. I’m tired of jumping every time the heating comes on.”

Eileen laughed, and Sam put his face in his hands.

_Stop_ , he signed, but he was very clearly holding back laughter of his own.

_Aren’t you glad Dean isn’t here?_

Sam shook his head. _That would be awful!_

_He’d love it_ , Eileen signed, shaking with laughter. _You’d never hear the end of it!_

_Don’t tell him!_  Sam replied. _He’d just keep texting me to make me jump!_

Eileen grabbed her phone with a mischievous grin. _Call Dean?_ Sam lunged for the phone but she hid it under her leg.

_Don’t you dare_ , he pleaded.

The combination of his pleading expression and his puppy-dog eyes made Eileen soften. “I won’t,” she said, and Sam heaved a visible sigh of relief.

_Thank you_ , he signed emphatically.

Eileen nodded, and a brief moment passed before they broke eye contact. She thought she might be blushing. They led dangerous and unpredictable lives, and her relationship with Sam was still relatively new, and her heart still fluttered during moments like this.

“So, the witch…?” Sam asked finally.

Eileen glanced back down at the book in front of her, open to the chapter titled “History of Runes: Iceland.” _That witch is a…_  She frowned, and then grabbed a piece of paper. **Sei** **ð** **mann** , she wrote.

_A what?_  Sam’s eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

_He’s a sorcerer who uses_ – she paused to look down at the book – _g-a-l-d-r-a-s-t-a-f-i-r. Or s-t-a-v-e-s._

Sam raised his eyebrows. “Let’s stick with staves.”

Eileen laughed as she turned the book so he could read it. _Here_.

 

 

> **Throughout their history, runes were not only used for magical purposes—they were considered intrinsically magical by their very nature. They promoted communication, not only amongst people but between mankind and deities, allowing for a conversation with the hidden powers that animate the world.**
> 
> **When one gains an in-depth understanding of the characters, one can start arranging them together to increase their power and create potent magical formulas. These more complicated sigils are known as Galdrastafur or "stave** **.** **"**
> 
> **The spells conducted with these symbols were known as seiður, and the practitioners were called seiðmenn (male) and vísendakona (female). Most of the time, their sorcery consisted of white magic, designed for personal aid and the benefits of others.**
> 
> **Most staves were to be carved on very specific surfaces, such as a particular metal or type of wood. After carving, the spells usually required the anointing of the symbols with blood, and again, a very specific type—such as from the little finger of your right hand.**
> 
> **The use of blood might sound morbid, but it is merely representative of the sacrificial aspects of runic knowledge; carrying references to Odin's original sufferings when hanging from the branches of Yggdrasil. In order to maintain the balance of the universe, you have to give something away in order to get something back** **.**

 

Sam tilted his head. “So we’re dealing with Icelandic runes?” he asked.

Eileen nodded and turned a few pages. She pulled up the picture of the symbol on her phone and placed it beside the book. _It’s the same._

Sam looked between the two. _Yeah._

 

       **Óttastafur**

**By carving this sigil into a flat piece of oak and throwing it at your enemy’s feet, they will be frightened and overcome with fear - believing you to be so determined (“strong of stomach”) that you should not be trifled with.**  

 

_I think he overdid it_ , Eileen commented.

_So what do we do?_  Sam asked.

_I think we can counter it_ , Eileen said. She turned to a new page and pointed to a different stave. _This should undo the magic, but I think we need help._

Sam sighed. _Rowena?_

Eileen nodded. _Rowena._

\---

Within the hour, Rowena was shrugging off her cloak and telling them they were lucky she wasn’t busy that day. “I _do_  have a life that doesn’t involve you and your messes,” she said, giving Sam a once-over. “Speaking of, what seems to be the problem?” she said, tilting her head inquisitively, since it was clear that there was nothing physically wrong with Sam.

Sam explained the hunt and what they’d found in the books as Rowena listened. “So, can you help?” he finished.

“Oh, I’d hardly call myself a _vísendakona_ , but yes, I think I can help.” She sighed heavily and turned to Eileen. “And I do owe Samuel a favor.”

“We really appreciate it,” Eileen said.

Rowena waved her hand. “I know you do, dear. Now you–” she pointed a finger at Sam “–go find a knife. We need blood from the main artery of your right hand.”

\---

Later that night, after dinner and a shower, Eileen knocked on Sam’s door and then entered his room. He looked up and smiled. “I didn’t jump.”

Eileen returned the smile. _I noticed. You okay?_  Sam’s hand was in a bandage and he still looked weary, even after a nap – apparently ridding yourself of this particular spell was very exhausting – but he appeared to be in good spirits.

_I brought you dinner_ , Eileen said, gesturing with her head at the tray she’d placed on the bed. _Tomato soup._

“That looks great,” Sam said. “Thanks.” He picked up the spoon and slowly started eating as Eileen climbed into the bed next to him. Neither of them spoke for a while as Sam ate and Eileen continued looking through the book on runes, figuring it wouldn’t hurt to learn more about them for the future. Finally, Sam finished eating and set the tray aside.

“How’s your hand?” Eileen asked, gently picking it up to examine the bandage.

“Hurts,” Sam replied, wincing slightly.

“Sorry.” The corner of her lips turned up. “Maybe I can distract you from the pain?” she offered, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek.

“Yes please,” he said, and then captured her lips in a long kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly returned it, and it was a long time before either of them spoke again.

“Thanks for being there,” Sam said.

“Of course.” She smiled. It was still strange to be hunting with someone she loved, but it was definitely worth getting used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Information about Icelandic runes came from these sites:
> 
>  
> 
> [Guide to Iceland](https://guidetoiceland.is/history-culture/a-guide-to-icelandic-runes)  
> [Galdrastafir: Icelandic Magical Staves](http://users.on.net/~starbase/galdrastafir/galdrastafir.htm)  
> [Strandagaldur Museum of Icelandic Sorcery & Witchcraft](http://www.galdrasyning.is/index.php?option=com_content&view=category&id=18&Itemid=60&lang=en)  
> [hedendom.tumblr.com](https://hedendom.tumblr.com/post/84239882614/icelandic-magical-staves-%C3%B3ttastafur-by-carving)


End file.
